


Sticky Love

by Hellhound69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound69/pseuds/Hellhound69
Summary: Raihan has always been close to his pokemon, but a post-battle celebration brings him closer than he ever thought possible to his affectionate Goodra.
Relationships: Raihan/Goodra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodra! Use rain dance, now!” Raihan’s thundering voice cut through the stadium, eliciting a rising cheer from the audience. 

“Goo!” The slick dragon nodded with a determined smirk, raising her small arms and swaying her hips as she spun in a slow circle, her cheeks flushing as the audience went wild. Like her trainer, she very much enjoyed performing and reveled in the attention. With one last twirling flourish she tilted her head back and let out a gentle cry, willing the gathering clouds to rain. The first few drops spattered onto her face and she shuddered with excitement. 

“Great job Goodra!” Raihan shouted, pumping his fist into the air. The dragon took on a defensive stance, waiting for the next move. 

“Lapras! Use blizzard!” the opposing trainer’s words sent a shiver up Goodra’s spine. Ice moves never felt great. 

“Dodge it Goodra! You can do it!” Her beloved trainer’s words cut through the heat of battle and, in perfect sync, she sidestepped the icy blast. “Now use Thunder!” 

“Gooooo!” the dragon’s pulse quickened as she immediately surged forward, mouth open. Knowing the rain granted her an accuracy buff and trusting her partner completely, she let loose and a huge surge of crackling yellow electricity came bursting forth, slamming the Lapras square in the chest and lighting the entire stadium in a bright flash. When the light faded, the opposing Lapras was out cold. 

“What a move! Thats the kind of flash we have come to expect from the dragon master Raihan!” the announcer’s voice boomed over the swelling crowd. “And with that, gym challenger Zack has been defeated!” 

“Oh…. no dynamax then?” Raihan pouted, pawing at his unused Duraladon’s pokeball. “Ah well…” He shrugged and stepped forward to shake hands with his opponent. 

Goodra swelled with pride, standing tall and posing for the flashing cameras. It was rare that she got to deliver the final blow, as Duraladon was usually the last pokemon out to dynamax at the end of the battle. But now, the attention was just on her and her partner. She gazed lovingly over at Raihan, who was now talking with the journalists about his win. 

“I couldn’t have done it without my beloved dragons!” Raihan quipped in his practiced interview voice. “Goodra, come on over here for a photo!” He beaconed the pokemon closer. The battle over, the rain was starting to peter out and the sun peaked from between the clouds, lighting up the gym leader’s face. Raindrops glistened on his skin, and his fanged grin radiated pride and warmth. Goodra almost tripped over herself bolting to her master’s side, nuzzling into him with a happy “Goooooodra!” 

Everything else melted away as Raihan reached up a hand to gently pat his slimy friend. He dropped his voice to a hoarse whisper just for his pokemon and purred “You did such a good job out there today.” A heavy blush creeped onto the dragon’s face. Battle adrenaline gave way to desperation for her trainer’s praise and affection. She nudged harder into Raihan’s touch, a low content groan escaping her maw. “We’ll celebrate tonight ok buddy?” He pulled out Goodra’s pokeball and she reluctantly went inside, the world closing in as she settled back into a well earned rest.

When Goodra emerged from her pokeball, she was surprised to see she was not in the playpen with the rest of Raihan’s pokemon but instead was in the kitchen, no other pokemon in sight. The table was set for two with platters of curry, raw berries, and some imported poffins. Sitting at the other end of the table was her beloved trainer, beaming at her. 

“I told you we would celebrate! We haven’t had any one on one time in a while, and you have been working so hard. Eat up Goodra!” he flashed a toothy smile. 

“Goooo…..” the food looked good, but something else looked better. The slime dragon padded tentatively around the table and sunk to her knees, plopping her large head in Raihan’s lap. 

“Oh!” Raihan gasped in surprise. His pokemon nuzzled into his stomach, inching forward and letting out a gentle whine. “Do you…. Just want attention?” he chuckled nervously, raising a hand to scratch behind Goodra’s head fin. The dragon’s thick tail wiggled in happiness at her partner’s touch and she slid further forward, her torso in Raihan’s lap and her head now resting on her chest. Raihan pulled his hand away and some thin ropes of slime followed. “Haha ok ok, but hang on, I don’t want Goodra slime on my hoodie!” he leaned back and deftly removed his shirt with one hand, tossing it to the floor. The sight of her trainer’s bare chest pushed Goodra over the edge and she fell forward, wrapping her arms around Raihan’s waist and nuzzling her whole face against his stomach.

“Wow you are… really affectionate today haha…” Raihan’s voice was nervous as he ran his hands down Goodra’s slick neck. The slime was thick and sticky, but not at all unpleasant. He had never recalled the pokemon being quite this sticky though, it was as if she was producing extra slime. I wonder why….. OHHHHHH Raihan’s dark face flushed bright red when he recalled a “fun fact” from his high school pokebiology class about the Goodra breeding response. He pulled his hand away again, this time with significantly more resistance. “Oh buddy I don’t know if…” he was cut short as his Goodra climbed fully up into his lap and the kitchen chair collapsed backwards, landing on his back with the large pokemon on top of him. 

Raihan took in the sight before him, his breath caught in his throat. He was a big guy, but he was hopelessly pinned under Goodra’s bulk. The pokemon loomed over him, maw parted as she panted. Her soft green eyes were glazed over and a bright pink blush painted her pale cheeks. Thick slime dripped from her skin, pooling on the floor beneath. A thick rope of slime slowly dripped onto Raihan’s chest, hitting it with a wet splat. It felt cool and tingly, and as it seeped into the trainer’s skin he felt his thoughts go a little fuzzy. 

“This is… a bad idea….” he murmured aloud to himself. Goodra’s pokeball was still on his hip, and he knew he could recall the pokemon in a split second and send her to the daycare for her to relieve herself with a more… appropriate partner. Sure, he could do that. He should do that. But the dragon’s hot breath on his skin, the cool slime running down his chest… He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before. He reached a tentative hand up, stroking Goodra’s slick chest. The pokemon’s eyes rolled back and she shuddered, tongue lolling from her mouth. “Guess this is happening…” 

Raihan pulled his hand from Goodra’s chest and raised it to stroke the pokemon’s cheek. Her maw nuzzled into the touch with a huff. The pokemon shifted a little, kicking the kitchen chair out from under her legs and then sinking down to lay stomach to stomach with her trainer. Raihan adjusted his legs to either side of the pokemon’s hips - with some difficulty due to how wide they were - and wrapped his arms around Goodra’s neck in a full body embrace. He gasped softly, the feeling of the soft, warm, slick flesh against his bare skin was intoxicating. “Goodra…” he groaned, his hips working on their own to rise and rock slowly back and forth as he grew hard under his pokemon. Feeling the flesh press against him, the Goodra let out a low, feral growl, pawing a clawed hand at the slime drenched fabric of Raihan’s shorts. “Hang on… easy….” Raihan spoke in a low voice. He wiggled out from under the Goodra’s hips and peeled off the pants, making a face as he did so. “Hope that washes out…” he grumbled, wrestling free an impressive 8 inch uncut cock. 

Goodra let out a pleased trill, crawling forward and resting on her belly between her trainer’s legs. Before Raihan could brace himself, the pokemon’s thick wet tongue snaked out and wrapped around the base of his shaft. He drew in a sharp breath, tensing his whole body. The dragon type’s razor sharp fangs were inches from his cock, teasing the danger he could be in if the pokemon decided to rip him to shreds. But as he locked eyes with his partner, her intense, loving gaze brought a sense of calm. His pokemon trusted him in every heated battle, he could return the favor. He relaxed his body and smiled, gently stroking Goodra’s head as she took him into her hot slick maw. 

It was like nothing Raihan had ever felt before. He slid easily into Goodra’s throat, the muscles contracting around him as the pokemon’s tongue wrapped around him and slid rhythmically up and down. “Ffuuuuck….” Raihan shuddered. Goodra was now oozing thick globs of slime onto the floor, the substance spreading across the kitchen tiles. This is going to be such a mess… Raihan thought with a sigh, but his attention was quickly snapped back to the matter at hand as Goodra sucked hard, sliding her tongue up his shaft as she did so. Raihan let out a deep moan and his eyes rolled back in his head. He could already feel himself close to bursting, the sensation building inside him. His thoughts grew less coherent, his head heavy as he sunk forward against the pokemon’s long neck. He briefly recalled that same biology lesson, and how a Goodra in heat could use their slime to increase willingness and fertility in their partners. “Oops…” ge giggled, his face flushing as he panted and his pupils dilated. The thick slime coated Raihan, his body tingling as he fell into a pleasant stupor. Another hard suck and he shuddered and gasped with the intensity as he came hard down Goodra’s throat. She purred happily, turning a sultry gaze up at the man now completely under her control. Her lips parted and she pulled herself off him, leaving an absolute mess of slime, spit and cum trailing from her mouth. Raihan’s cock twitched, still leaking. The slime was doing its job quite well; he was not even close to spent despite evidence to the contrary. 

Raihan’s Goodra looked up at him, panting and dripping, her eyes narrowed. She was terrifying and beautiful, and Raihan reached out to stroke her. Her tongue snaked out, brushing his fingers as he slid them into her mouth, feeling the sharp points of her teeth. She let out a groan, the feel of flesh against her teeth driving her wild with need. She sunk back between her trainer’s legs, her tongue slipping lower to tease at his entrance. Raihan gasped in surprise, instinctively clenching. He was certainly not a virgin in that regard, but should he really be letting this happen? His brief moment of clarity was quickly overwhelmed as Goodra pushed inside him, her soft tongue snaking in easily. He bit down hard on his lip, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin as he squealed. This was bigger than anything he had taken before, but it stretched him so effortlessly. Her tongue was soft but surprisingly firm, twisting and exploring inside him. He winced as her tongue curled up and pushed against his belly, forming a slight bump just under his belly button. It hurt, but in such a delicious way he couldn’t help but groan loud and deep, arching his back and rocking his hips against his Goodra’s face. She purred into him, pushing harder and grasping at his hips, wet claws digging into his skin. She curled her tongue the other way, pushing down on his prostate with alarming force. His hips bucked and he yelped, hot ribbons of cum shooting from him and almost splattering on the ceiling. He kept going as she slowly pulled out, grazing against his gspot on the way out and sliding her tongue up his shaft to clean her handiwork with a satisfied moan. 

“Fuck…. Hmmmghhhf…” Riahan panted, unable to form a coherent thought. He came so much, and was still dripping and twitching for more. He knew the Goodra slime would have an effect, but he never guessed it could be this potent. He didn’t have much time to mull it over before his eyes caught sight of the most bizarre and beautiful thing he had ever seen. Goodra had sat up and settled back on her haunches to catch her breath, and sliding out from her slit was a long, curling tendril, slightly opaque with a soft blue hue and absolutely drenched in clear slime. “Oh…” he gasped. His eyes wide. Any part of him that should have been afraid or apprehensive was completely overwhelmed with the dizzying effects of the slime. He needed her inside him. And she was all too happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan carefully pulled himself to his knees, slipping a little on the slick floor. The pair, panting and flushed, took a moment to catch their breath. Raihan's gaze drifted back down to the strange wavy tendril. This first hand mollusk biology lesson was wild. He reached out a tentative hand to stroke it. "Gahhh!" He gasped in surprise as it coiled around his hand. Goodra let out a tiny giggle, enamored by her trainer's fascination. Raihan ran his thumb along the slick soft flesh and she shuddered. "G… gooooodraaaaa…." He gently twisted his hand free and stroked her face before settling back down on the floor, legs spread. 

Goodra wasted no time crawling forward and pressing herself against him. Her full weight was a little overwhelming and Raihain briefly thought about how truly helpless he was pinned beneath her, but any fear melted away as she wrapped her arms behind his head and coiled her tail around his leg, embracing him against her. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her long neck, ready for what came next. 

The tendril easily slid inside him and he gave a choked gasp. It wasn't as thick as her tongue, but it felt amazing. The waves and folds undulated inside him, sending waves of pleasure through his body as his eyes rolled back and he let out a mindless groan. Her hips were still, the tendril moving on its own as it slithered up past his belly button, and then even further. 

...And further. Raihan panted and squirmed in her grasp. It felt so good. His pupils were wide disks, no thoughts in his head except how deep his partner was inside him. Every few minutes she would pause, nuzzling into him and making gentle chirps until he patted her neck encouragingly and she would push another few inches into him. 

"Good girl, Goodra." Raihan managed a hoarse whisper, stroking down the length of her neck. She let out a content moan, scooting forward a little and whining as she pushed the last few inches into him. 

For a moment all was still. The two were locked together, completely connected. Dripping with slime, pinned beneath his pokemon and hopelessly impaled on her long tendril, Raihain was in utter bliss. Just as his mind started drifting and wondering how long she would hold him here, she stirred a little, gripping him tighter. 

"Wh….. GhhAHHH!" Raihan shouted in surprise as he felt something hard and round push itself into him. "What… OH!" His trance was cut through with a feeling of panic. Of course, that wasn't a dick inside him. It was an ovipositor. 'Shit… shit shit shit…' his head swam, his instincts telling him to stop but the dizzying effects of the slime begging him to stay. As he was paralyzed by indecision, another egg pushed into him, forcing the first up a little. It felt. Soooo good. He came again against Goodra's soft belly and she cooed happily. He knew he could call her off. He knew he should call her off. But he really didn't want to. Consequences be damned, thats a problem for future Raihan. 

The tendril itself felt good. The hard round eggs pushing into him felt divine. They slid up into him as she constricted the tendril, tiny soft groans of pleasure escaping her with every push. Two more followed the first two, each one stretching him as it entered. He lost track of how many times he came, drenching both of their stomachs as the eggs pushed against him. 

When the first egg finally pushed its way out of the tendril and settled inside his body, a slight tinge of pain roused Raihan from his trance again. It was a good sort of pain though, and he let out a sloppy groan. It pushed against his stomach and he could feel the little bump as he writhed against his slick partner. Another pushed its way out, then the next as a new egg forced its way inside him. He was filling up fast, and each additional egg deposited stretched him further. He felt like he could burst, and he loved it. "G..goodra… breed me…" he panted, nuzzling into her. She gave back a pleased purr, holding him tighter and pushing another egg inside him.

This went on for what felt like hours. He felt every delicious sensation as each egg pushed inside him and slid all the way up to join the growing clutch that bulged his stomach and sent that tight, wonderful pain jolting through his body. Just when he thought for sure he was going to burst open, the eggs stopped. Goodra paused for a moment, slumped exhausted over her partner and panting for breath. The tendril began its slow withdrawal, slithering out of him a bit at a time until with a final wet pop she pulled out of him, leaving a sloppy slime trail behind. 

With a loud huff she rolled off him onto her back. The two lay panting on the floor, Raihan sputtering a little as he was finally able to catch a full breath. His hand drifted down to where a clutch of 10 undeveloped eggs sat nestled in his insides. The bump was clearly visible and he winced as he pressed down on it. Still, it was a satisfying feeling. He was conflicted, but ultimately happy and completely spent. 

He rolled over and looked up at his Goodra, her body glistening with slime and cum. She was beautiful. She returned his gaze and smiled happily. "Goooodra?" Her head tilted questioningly. Raihain chuckled and pulled himself into a sitting position, flinching as the eggs shifted. 

"Yes Goodra, another job well done!" He rubbed her tummy playfully and she giggled. "Now, how about you have your dinner while I go take a shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first published pokephilia fic! I may continue this one, but most likely I'll be moving on to other pairings. Stay weird!~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed some sloppy forplay, stay tuned for some weird snail genitals in action!


End file.
